1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical plug retainers and more particularly pertains to a new electrical plug retainer for securing an electrical plug inserted into a socket of an electrical receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electrical plug retainers is known in the prior art. More specifically, electrical plug retainers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,690,474; 4,083,618; 3,639,886; 2,470,320; 4,618,200; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,562.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new electrical plug retainer. The inventive device includes a spaced apart pair of elongate members each has a pair of opposite ends, a spaced apart pair of elongate end regions and a middle region interposed between the end regions of the respective elongate member. A plurality of spaced apart cross members are extended between the middle portions of the middle regions of the elongate members. A plurality of couplers are provided each having spaced apart first and second pairs of generally bores therethrough. The end regions of the elongate members each are inserted through an associated bore of each coupler such that the couplers couple opposite end regions of the same elongate member together.
In these respects, the electrical plug retainer according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an electrical plug inserted into a socket of an electrical receptacle.